The One I Really Love
by LokoKoko
Summary: The Hittachin twins cross a border that no two brothers are supposed to cross. What happens when Kaoru starts to have suspiscions about Hikaru and the new host Haruhi? Hikaru POV, HikaxKao Rated M for Twincest


_**I just had to write this… I've been just DIEING to write a HikaruxKaoru and I finally got around to it. I feel so awesome… heck yes. I hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**In case any of you haven't watched Host club, Hikaru and Kaoru are twins and are guys so this is incest and twincest. I warn you know so if you don't like it then don't read. Although only a crazy person wouldn't like it… Well here we go! **_

XxX

**The one I really love **

"_**Oh my God! It's so beautiful! The brotherly love that those two share."**_

I keep my eye on the squealing fangirl's in front of me, giving then what they wanted only so they would leave faster.

"Kaoru…I can't stand to have other people stare at you … staring at the beauty that just seems to radiate from your splendid body…" My arms wrap around my brothers slim waist, my lips leaning down to trail feather light kisses down Kaoru's tender neck. He rewards me with a low moan, his head turning so our lips were merely centimeters apart.

"Hikaru, your words… they embarrass me…" Kaoru trailed off as an almost irresistible blush crosses his cheeks, unfortunately also causing more high-pitched squeals and giggles from our still on looking fans. Warm breath caressing my lips reminded me what they were anxiously anticipating for. For us to kiss, but that wasn't going to happen, never in front of them. A kiss and many more things were reserved for us and us only, when we were alone and together.

"Kaoru, as much as I want to capture those luscious lips with my own," I paused, a wicked grin curving my lips that was aimed towards the girls. "I will not, not in front of so many people. I won't embarrass you like before again." With that said, I lay my head upon Kaoru's shoulder, waiting for the girls disappointed looks. They nonetheless came as soon as that last sentence was spoken.

"_**Aw, well maybe some other time , let's go see what Hunny-kun and Mori-kun are doing!"**_

They dispersed, trailing along one after the other to go be with one of the other members of the Host Club, leaving me and Kaoru alone. Perfect.

"Kaoru…" I whisper my twins name softly into his ear, nipping gently at the lobe just as my own name was drug out of his lips in a raspy sort of tone. "Hikaru…" My fingers gripped at his hips, meaning to turn Kaoru around when an all too familiar voice sounded from behind us.

"Hikaru! Could you stop for a second and come help me with this!" I stopped, turning to see the newest addition to our club, Haruhi standing by the doorway waving her hand in my direction. If you ever saw Haruhi you'd think that she was another one of the members of the Host Club. But she wasn't, she was really a girl in disguise working as one of the club members to repay an 8 million dollar vase that she broke on the first day here. She was a commoner, her grades being good enough that she had actually gotten into this school. My brother and I had a couple of classes with her and we all had instantly clicked, it must have been something school related she wanted me for because a stack of papers where presses against her chest.

"Damn." I murmured to myself, leaning down to press a kiss to Kaoru's cheek when he stopped me, slipping out of my hold to walk away. "Go ahead Hikaru; I'll see you back in the room." A hard set could be heard in Kaoru's normally soft voice. Odd… I had noticed before that he had been acting strange lately. Only acting cuddly to me and his normal self when we were with the club but not when we were alone. He was my twin, my other half, I always knew when something bothered him and he always knew when something bothered me. We always told each other everything; it had always just us and nobody else in our world. I knew something was wrong with Kaoru but what I didn't know was why he wasn't telling me anything.

"Hikaru! Did you hear me?" "I'm coming!" I turned on my heel, and headed toward an always excited Haruhi as soon as I replied. She gave me a smile and I returned it, looking down at what she wanted to talk about but my mind being else where. I couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru, about what was bothering him… and why strangely he acted only like that when Haruhi came around, especially when she was around. Could he think?... No that wasn't it. This was going to drive me insane; from the bond of twins could I feel Kaoru's distraught. I needed to get this over with so I could get to my twin, get to Kaoru.

One thing I couldn't bear was to have my brother being unhappy in anyway, I had to get to the bottom if this.

"Hikaru? Are you listening? I don't get what Sensei meant by this…" "Oh sorry, uh let me see…" I glanced down at her papers, showing her how to work out the formula only so I could get to Kaoru faster.

XxX

"Kaoru? Kaoru are you in here?" Silence greeted me, the complete darkness only seeming to add to it. Dark? Why was it even dark? Kaoru always left some type of light on when I wasn't in the room with him, he hated to be alone, especially being alone in the dark which he didn't like in the first place.

I set my school bag down by the door, slipping my shoes and socks off so I could pad barefoot to peer out the hallway. "Kaoru? Are you" I started to call Kaoru's name again when a sound stopped me, the sound of clicking buttons. As if someone were playing a game on a hand-held console. That answered my question.

I walked quietly, I don't know why I did for there was no need to, into our bedroom. I was meet by a soft glow that illuminated the room and chased some of the darkness away. Kaoru had had a light on, it had just been to dim for me to see it. I looked over and wouldn't you know it, there sat my brother on the bed. He had his back against the headboard with his knees drawn up, a cover hiding his lower body from sight but revealed his naked, pale chest to me. His head was bent down, eyes currently locked onto the small dual-screens of my Nintendo DS and fingers busily clicking away and deep within whatever game he was playing. Maybe Kaoru found him unable to sleep, I didn't know why. But I was about to find out.

I didn't bother getting into my pajamas; I never wore any to bed anyway. I simply slipped out of my clothes, letting the unnecessary garments fall to the ground in a puddle at my feet as I crawled into bed next to my brother naked. This was how we always slept, in the same bed, whether it is my own or Kaoru's. He hated to sleep alone and I had to admit that I also hated to be alone, we always slept together. Aside from that, I moved closer to Kaoru, feeling the bed sink in as our thighs pressed lightly together as I spoke.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Another click, hitting what must have been the pause button

As he glanced at me, identical amber eyes to my own looking straight at me.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask Hikaru?" I scoffed; did he think I was stupid?

"Come on Kaoru, I'm not stupid. Something's been bothering you, I can feel it. I don't know though why you're not telling me." Another serious look from those worried eyes.

"Nothings wrong, just school is getting harder and all…" He paused, clicking the button to restart the game he was playing moments ago. I thought he was going to ignore me and I was about to say something when he turned it off and set it on the nightstand next to the bed, arms curling around his knees to hug them to his chest. It was silent before I decided to break it.

"Cut the bullshit Kaoru, something's been bothering you. You've become more distant and there's no reason you can't tell me. We always tell each other everything no matter what." I now reached out an arm, wrapping it around my brother's shoulders to bring him closer in a half embrace. Kaoru stiffened for a second, seeing whether to escape or not then relaxing and leaning his head against my shoulder.

"This is what I mean; you've never acted like this. This is killing me and you know it, I can feel everything that you feel. Remember that." There was a pleading sound to my voice now and Kaoru knew it. "Please just tell me." My grip tightened on his body, Kaoru letting out a sigh as he responded.

"Hikaru… I want to tell you but, but I'm afraid that it might be true and I don't want to have to face that." Now my curiosity had been peaked, what could he possibly mean?

I leaned over to place a small kiss on Kaoru's cheek, the one that I had meant to give him earlier.

"Kaoru, you know that you can tell me anything. You know me better than that." An intake of breath, as if he wasn't sure whether to say what he wanted to say. "But it's true… I know that you like Haruhi."

I froze my suspicions from earlier becoming true. As soon as that sentence had left my twins mouth, it felt as if someone had just stomped on my heart. How could Kaoru even begin to think I would like someone other than him? I couldn't even fathom that my twin of all people thought I liked someone else. It wasn't possible.

I suddenly felt something hot and wet start to trail down my cheeks, I hadn't even noticed that I had started to cry, they became worse as I started to speak in a now cracking voice.

"Kaoru… how the _**fuck**_ could you even think that I would like someone other than you?" I stopped, feeling strength gather into my arms as I transitioned my arm to grip his shoulder, the other hand coming to grip the other side as I looked at a now startled Kaoru.

"H-Hikaru..! What…" "Don't. Just answer my question right now. How could you even begin to think I would ever like anybody but you?" It seemed as if my tears, mow flowing freely down my cheeks, were about to reflect on Kaoru. His amber eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he spoke in a shaky voice that also mirrored mine.

"But… you two always hang around each other; she always acts like she likes you…" I knew that Kaoru couldn't say anymore, he had figured out that everything he had thought and said had been wrong. I took a hand and roughly wiped away the tears from my eyes and cheeks, willing myself to stop, hurt in more ways than one as I let go of Kaoru's shoulders and turned the opposite direction.

"I don't know if Haruhi likes me, hell she probably does but that doesn't mean I like her back. I've never felt anything other than strong friendship towards Haruhi and that's it. I can't believe you would ever…" I trailed off, my head now hanging low not from the betrayal I felt but from the anger, my fingers turning to fists that clutched at the thin sheets.

We had no switched positions, Kaoru's arms wrapping around my body and hugging me close. I didn't want it to go away but as soon as those arms touched my skin the anger just seemed to drain out of me, causing a sigh to escape my throat. Something wet now pressed against my naked back, Kaoru's voice coming out in choking sobs as he talked.

"Hikaru! I'm so sorry! I feel like a complete dumbass for thinking that you liked Haruhi! I should have known… I don't know what I was thinking; you're the only one for me Hikaru."

That's what did it, those words that contained my name at the end made me lose control and flip around with a speed I didn't know I had. I pushed Kaoru down onto the bed, my body completely covering his as he didn't have time to react, my lips came down to crush with my twins in a forceful and dominant kiss. Kaoru gave in almost instantly, arms wrapping around my neck to bring me closer and deepen our kiss as my tongue prodded and demanded entrance.

My twin obliged, granting me access as I licked and tasted, our tongues tangling in a wild dance. A dance that I had won and left us both panting as our lips parted, it seemed as if Kaoru wasn't satisfied though as his tongue slid out between those swollen lips and licked at my own, I whispered words to him that I was sure neither of us were ever soon to forget.

"Your mine Kaoru, no matter what and that's never going to change. I don't give a shit what anybody thinks but you will always be mine." I wasn't in the mood for anything else but claiming my brother in the most basic way I could, one of my hands traveled down his sweat slick chest and perfect flat stomach, pausing to rip off the cover that was still partially on him and free his already pulsing erection. One of my true destinations.

My own fully blown erection gave a jerk, knowing full well that it should be within my brothers tight entrance and thrusting long and hard, I heard my name being moaned by my twin.

"Hikaru… I need…Ngh..." I was more than happy to comply too what Kaoru wanted, my hand now gripped my brothers rock hard slick cock, slick from the few drops of pre-cum that began to leak out the tip and onto his flesh. He was already so close, so close to coming. I was almost so tempted, almost too weak to give in and take Kaoru into my mouth, blowing him so hard that he screamed my name until his voice was raw and fully released into me. But that could be saved for another time, right now I had to continue what I had planned to do and claim my twin so that he knew that he was always mine and that's how it would stay.

I kissed Kaoru's forehead, nudging away some of the sweat soaked bangs the same color as my own as I mumbled. "This proves that your mine Kaoru, mine and nobody else's." His panting moans responded back to me

"Hikaru… Do it, please. Don't make me wait any longer…I want…" His begging tones only fueled me more, causing me to grip Kaoru's shoulders tightly and flip over so he was on his stomach. Before he even had time to position himself I took one of my arms and looped it around his waist, holding him in place as my other hand found the front of him and came to grip his cock in a firm grasp.

Kaoru's body gave a powerful jerk, his lower half thrusting into my palm as moan after moan escaped him. God…neither of us could take it anymore, it had to be now.

"Hikaru…Do it." I couldn't stand the pleas anymore, without a moments hesitation I thrust into Kaoru's beckoning entrance, the hand that gripped his cock sliding up and down the shaft in the start of a smooth steady rhythm that matched my thrusts perfectly.

"Hikaru…OH god Hikaru…" His cries of my name were becoming more frequent, causing my thrusts to gain speed as both of us reached the height of our pleasure. My patience was completely gone as I thrust in and out. In and out. As my I gripped harder and slid up and down. Up and down. Almost there.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru let out a final cry of my name as came, releasing into my hand and onto the covers below. I did the same, my twins name coming off of my lips in complete ecstasy as I poured myself into him, quickly pulling out as I captured Kaoru in my arms as we both fell atop of the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

We now lay there, too tired and exhausted to do anything else as Kaoru snuggled into my chest, arms wrapping around my shoulders. I did the same, being of the same height as him I couldn't do much else.

I buried my face in Kaoru's hair, surprisingly the sweet smelling scent of the shampoo my brother used still lingering there. I felt my lids start to grow heavy, feeling the first pulls of sleep as I said the last thing I could before I was completely pulled under.

"Kaoru?" He must also be tired for he gave a sleepy reply. "Hmm?"

"You're truly the only one I love." Sleep then took me, knowing I had said what I needed to say. I heard one last thing before I completely knocked out.

"Same here Hikaru."

XxX

_**Don't ask me where this came from I just had to write it! I'm sorry if I wrote too much story line, I don't really ever plan to but it just ends up being this way. Please review! I'm always open for suggestion! **_


End file.
